


A secret fetish

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bananas, Gen, My only excuse is that It's been a long day at work!, Oblivious Sherlock, Pining John, Secrets, somewhere in Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is urging Sherlock to eat... Something!





	A secret fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts), [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> ThePersianSleeper: Thanks for the suggestion of using 'banana'!
> 
> 221b_hound: THIS is your fault! lol
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

“You’ve got to eat!” John voice was tired… Tired of saying the same thing!

“I’m not hungry,” Sherlock mutters, “it’s too early anyway. Tea is enough…”

“Come on… anything. A piece of toast, cereal, fruit.” John sighs, defeated.“I’m a doctor and I can't even take care of the health of my flatmate!”

Seeing that John was upset, Sherlock concedes and picks a fruit before going back to his computer. Reading, he starts to peel the banana, slowly, his eyes remaining on the screen. As he didn’t pay attention whatsoever to what he was doing, the fruit stays suspended near his lips… Waiting to be eaten. John, unable to look elsewhere was nearly hypnotized _Oh God… I can’t believe I’m being turned on by my friend and a banana!_

Sherlock, not realizing how flustered John was slowly becoming, opens his mouth and puts the tip of the fruit in his mouth, keeping it between his luscious lips a bit longer then needed before he presses his teeth delicately to break off a piece. John, unable to resist, releases a soft moan as Sherlock repeats the motion.

“Something wrong John?” Sherlock asks, oblivious.

“Everything is perfect!” The doctor says as he nearly runs to the bathroom to… adjust his trouser. _Of all the fucking fruit, he had to pick a bloody banana!_

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> If you want to laugh: 100 people 'seductively' eat a banana! https://youtu.be/qxEQXTrjaPI


End file.
